prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Midorikawa Nao
Midorikawa Nao is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a plucky girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. A great elder sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a girly side, as she loves cute things. Excellent at sports, she is part of the girls' soccer team. Her alter ego is . Personality History Cure March '''"Calmly, companionable , a spectacular nature! The Pretty Cure with the power of Forest, Cure March!"' 勇気リンリン直球勝負！風の力をもつプリキュア、キュアマーチ！ ''"Yuuki calimli chokikiyuu shrubu! Forest no chikara o motsu purikyua, Kyua Maachi!"'' is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nao. Cure March has the power of Forest. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a yellow ribbon with an angel wing clip attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with yellow bands. She wears a white tiara with a green gem across her forehead. Her eyes become a brighter green. Her outfit is in shades of green, with a green bow with a golden medallion at her chest, and a single layer of feathery sleeves with small green beads. The bottom of her top is split into petals, and the back extends out in a single pale green frilly piece. Her skirt is green with a dark green hem and no frills along the bottom, and dark green tights beneath. She wears short white boots with green toetips and light green legwarmers with small dark green bows. Her white arm protectors are elbow length with the top part folded down to reveal light green inside, and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Appearence Nao has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and neat bangs. Her eyes are a darker shade of green. Nao typically wears a long sleeved light green button-down shirt with multiple pins decorating it, short gray-khaki shorts and black shoes with red laces. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. Etymology ''Midorikawa (緑川) - 緑 means "green", while 川 means "river". Nao (なお) - Nao has the meaning of "straight," as in "straight forward." Trivia *Cure March is the second full-fledged green canon Cure, the first being Cure Mint. *She is the first Cure who excels in sports and is not the leader next to Natsuki Rin. *Cure March is the first Cure to sport a ponytail and twintails simultaneously. *As Nao shares her family name and theme color with Midorikawa Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew, her name could be seen as a shout out to the series' character. *Nao is third cure who plays soccer, following Natsuki Rin and Hojo Hibiki. Gallery Cure March.PNG|Cure March/Midorikawa Nao Merchandise Smile pretty cure merchandise.jpg Smile pretty cure merchandise 1.jpg Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures